dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Dragon Ball films
The Dragon Ball films are animated films made based on the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and its two animated TV series, Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Overview All Dragon Ball movies were originally released in theaters in Japan. All of the movies have been released in the United States, and are usually released under a shorter title. Akira Toriyama, the artist who created the franchise, had little to do with the movies past some of the character designs, however, he is listed as the creator of the movies in the credit. Dragon Ball films are all "retellings" of sagas with minor to significant changes, while Dragon Ball Z films are entirely new stories made to fit between sagas. Much like the rest of the filler, the motion pictures have many contradictions to the rest of the series, questionable character power interpretation, and makes it hard for them to fit anywhere in the timeline because of chronological errors. The typical chronological error is the group of main characters chosen for the film not matching the timeline, a particular character not being able to perform a Super Saiyan transformation (or not able to transform at his own will), Gohan having a tail while he should not, etc. These chronological inconsistencies have created an alternate timeline theory among fans. It is believed by some fans that all the movies were originally animated in 16:9. However they were only premiered and released (in theaters, and on home VHS / LD) in 16:9. What many fans fail to realize is that these movies were never cropped to 16:9. For the Japanese release they just simply placed black bars at the top and bottom of screen, covering the footage making it look cropped. This was proven when FUNimation released all the movies in their original 4:3 format (something that even the Japanese did not have). So during this time only the Americans were getting the full picture, not the Japanese, up until they released 4:3 releases in Japan, which in reality was just a zoomed in version of the picture (title safe - 80% & action safe - 90%). Although there was never a true fullscreen original 4:3 release in japan, but was more than made up for during its dragon box release, being the only dragon box that plays clearly on hd tv's without any blurs and the only one with stereo sound. Movies Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies Japanese title: "The Legend of Shen Long" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies" UK Title: "The Legend Of Shenron" *A Retelling of The Emperor Pilaf Saga, but with a different villain, King Gurumes taking Pilaf's role as the central villain. Movie 2: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Japanese title: "Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" * Takes place right after the Pilaf Saga, but with Master Roshi's request for a girl made more specific as a request for the eponymous Sleeping Princess, held by the evil Lucifer. The scene where Goku transforms into a Great Ape is taken almost directly from his first transformation in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Movie 3: Mystical Adventure Japanese title: "Mystical Great Adventure" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure" * A combined retelling of the General Blue, Commander Red and 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai Sagas, but with Master Shen in control of the army, along with Mercenary Tao, Pilaf, Chiaotzu, and Tien Shinhan. Bora and Upa replace Krillin and Yamcha as Goku's allies competing in the tournament. Movie 4: The Path to Power Japanese title: "The Path to Ultimate Strength (10th Anniversary Special)" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball: The Path to Power" Another retelling of the beginning of Dragon Ball using the same animation style as Dragon Ball GT, also takes elements from the Red Ribbon Army Saga Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone Japanese title: "Return My Gohan!!" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone" *Garlic Jr. - A small makyan, who wants to get revenge on Kami for imprisoning his father in the Dead Zone. *Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho, Garlic Jr's henchmen. Description This movie is a prequel to the filler Garlic Jr. Saga in Dragon Ball Z. It takes place before the Vegeta Saga (Saiyan Saga), with the minor contradiction that Krillin meets Gohan and knows he is the son of Goku, yet in the Vegeta Saga, Krillin does not know this. Movie 2: The World's Strongest Japanese title: "The World's Strongest Guy" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest" * Dr. Wheelo - An evil scientist, reduced to a brain in a jar and searching for a strong body to take over. * Dr. Kochin - Dr. Wheelo's assistant, who wishes for the ice over Wheelo's tomb to melt. * Misokatsun, Ebifurya, and Kishime, Dr. Kochin's menacing bio-warriors. Movie 3: The Tree of Might Japanese title: '"Super Showdown for the Whole Earth" '''FUNimation title: '"Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might" * Turles - A Saiyan, strongly resembling Goku. * Amond, Daiz, Cacao, Rasin, and Lakasei, all Turles's henchmen. Movie 4: Lord Slug '''Japanese title: "Super Saiyan Son Gokū" FUNimation title: "Lord Slug" UK dub title: "Super Saiyan Son Goku" * Lord Slug - An evil Namekian who wishes on the Dragon Balls and gains eternal youth. He wants to turn earth into his very own space-ship. * Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, and Zeeun, all Lord Slug's henchmen. * This Movie was, for the most part, a retelling of the King Piccolo arc, with the main villain replaced by Slug. Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge Japanese title: '''"The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest" '''FUNimation title: "Cooler's Revenge" * Cooler - Frieza's older brother, seeking revenge for Frieza's death. * Salza, Neiz, and Doore - Cooler's henchmen. Movie 6: The Return of Cooler Japanese title: "Clash!! 10 Billion Power Warriors" FUNimation title: "The Return of Cooler" * Cooler - Cooler goes to New Namek, enslaving Namekians, prompting the Z Fighters to take on their old enemy from the previous movie. * Metal Cooler - Mechanical doubles generated by the Big Gete Star. Movie 7: Super Android 13! Japanese title: "Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans" FUNimation title: "Super Android 13!" UK title: "Super Battle of Three Super Saiyans" * Android 13 - A mechanical android created by one of Dr Gero's super computers. He has a super form after absorption of other androids. * Android 14 - A mechanical android created by the same super computer. * Android 15 - A mechanical android created by the same super computer. Movie 8: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Japanese title: "Burn Up!! Hot Fight! Fierce Fight! Super Violent Fight!" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan" * Broly - The legendary Super Saiyan, born with a power level of 10,000. * Paragus - Broly's evil father. Movie 9: Bojack Unbound Japanese title: "The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound" UK Title: '''"Super Guy in the Galaxy" * Bojack - An evil alien imprisoned by the Kais. * Kogu, Bujin, Bido, and Zangya - Bojack's henchmen. Movie 10: Broly: Second Coming '''Japanese title: "The Dangerous Duo! Super-Warriors Can Not Rest" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming" * Broly - The legendary Super Saiyan from Movie 8, now crash landed on Earth, and with Goku dead only Gohan can save the planet. Movie 11: Bio-Broly Japanese title: "Super-Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One who'll Win" FUNimation title: "Bio-Broly" * Lord Jaguar - Also known as Jaga Bada. Challenges Mr. Satan to a match against the bio-warriors. * Men-Men - Jaga's partner in crime and all around crony. * Bio-Broly - A clone of the "Legendary Super Saiyan", created by Jaga Bada. Movie 12: Fusion Reborn Japanese title: "Fusion Reborn!! Goku and Vegeta" FUNimation title: "Fusion Reborn" * Janemba - An evil demon who escapes from Hell and takes over the spirit world. * Gogeta - A fusion of Goku and Vegeta, using the Fusion Dance. Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon Japanese title: "Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Won't Do It, Who Will?" FUNimation title: "Wrath of the Dragon" *Tapion - A warrior trapped inside an oracle, holding the top half of Hirudegarn's body inside him. *Hirudegarn - A monster, split in half and trapped inside the same oracle. Specials Dragon Ball Z Specials Dragon Ball Z Special 1: Bardock- The Anal Sphincter of Goku Japanese title: "Dragon Ball Z: Tatta Hitori no Saishū Kessen ～"Freeza eets youn gise cum" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - "Goku's Anal Struggle" UK title "The Chode of Goku" Dragon Ball GT Special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Japanese title: "Gokū Gaiden! Yūki no Akashi wa Si Xing Qiu " FUNimation title: "A Hero's Legacy" Description: Throughout the years Goku's life burned as a beacon of truth, a prime example of a life well lived. His journey was a triumph of commitment and resolve. But the torch must pass. Now Goku, decades after departing this world, watches as his descendant undertakes his own journey of discovery, a journey where veiled dangers lurk at every turn, to uncover the amazing truth behind the Dragon Balls. OVA (Original Video Animation) Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Japanese title: '"Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku" '''English translation: '"Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans" '2010 Remake Title: '"Dragon Ball: Plan To Eradicate the Super Saiyans" *Dr. Raichi - A Ghost Warrior of the original Dr. Raichi, a member of the Tuffle race that was eradicated by the Saiyans. *Hatchiyack - The fighting form of the machine Dr. Raichi used to create Ghost Warriors. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! '''Japanese title: "Doragon Bōru Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Gokū to Nakama-tachi!!" English translation: "Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!" *Abo *Kado *Aka - The fusion of the two brothers Abo and Kado. Episode of Bardock Japanese title: "Doragon Bōru: Episōdo o Bādokku" English translation: "Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock" *Chilled - Frieza's ancestor. Public Service Videos Goku's Traffic Safety Japanese title: "Gokuu no Koutsuu Anzen". English translation: "Goku's Traffic Safety" Goku's Fire Brigade Japanese title: "Gokuu no Shoubou-tai". English translation: "Goku's Fire Brigade" Live Action Films *Dragon Ball: Son Goku Fight, Son Goku Win! - Live action adaption from Korea released in 1990 adapting the events of the Emperor Pilaf Saga and a little of the Vegeta Saga as Nappa makes an appearance in this film. *Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins - a Chinese adaption from 1991 that adapts the events of Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, changing the names of all the characters and replacing King Gurumes, Bongo and Raven with three extraterrestrials named King Horn, Zebrata and Malilia. Penny role was combined with Chi-Chi's character under the name of Jade. *Dragonball Evolution - an American film made in 2009 combinding elements of the Emperor Pilaf Saga with the King Piccolo Saga and putting the story in a more real world perspective. Trivia *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the levels taken from the movies have their original Japanese titles. *The box of Shin Budokai says that the story mode is based on Fusion Reborn but developers mistakenly titled it "Fusion Rebirth" on the main menu. External links *Daizenshuu EX's Movie Guide *Capsule Corporation Headquarters (Movie summaries) * * * Category:Lists